Various medical devices may need to be stabilized before a medical procedure. However, most flooring may not be flat throughout the entire surface area. Often there may be high and low areas within flooring that may prevent a medical device from remaining stable. A stabilized medical device may be essential for many medical procedures. Even the slightest movement of the medical device may lead to catastrophic harm of a patient. Conventionally, medical personnel may place stops and/or wedges to help stabilize the medical device. This manual process, even if done correctly, may allow movement of the medical device during a medical procedure. The success of a medical procedure may largely depend on the stability of the medical device.
Consequently, there is a need for a stabilizer wheel assembly that may be used to stabilize a medical device. The ability to perform a medical procedure on a patient with a stable device may greatly diminish the possibility of harming a patient during the medical procedure. The application of a stabilizer wheel assembly and the techniques used with the stabilizer wheel assembly may enhance the overall medical procedure and the results of the procedure.